


Not too much to ask

by Pyromani_A



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 但是他乐在其中, 老雷觉得自己是跟踪狂, 艾登认同这个观点
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: “明早八点钟叫我。”艾登缓慢地、没精打采地说，“我的车丢了，或者坏了。我们开你的车走。”





	1. Chapter 1

丁骨坐在艾登的单人床上抽烟。

四点钟的时候，他开着一辆借来的二手别克抵达了艾登位于南部郊区的某栋安全屋。它藏在布里奇波特区靠近中央位置的一座出租公寓内，一座外墙掉漆的十层建筑，楼底下停着的车很少，两辆运输用的货车和几辆看上去离报废不远的老旧轿车。丁骨把别克停在货车旁边，只拿了手机和电击枪，其余的东西都留在车内。他希望自己出现在艾登安全屋门口的时候看起来很友善，诚意十足，最好还附带很多微笑，这样艾登也许会撇开手底下一些不那么着急的活儿，听听看丁骨到底有什么鬼话想告诉他。

他顺着最西边的楼梯爬上去，站在204号房间门口敲了敲门，在等待回应的期间转过头欣赏从艾登门前望出去的风景——生了红锈的金属栏杆，雾蒙蒙的灰色天空，以及非常多的穿廊冷风。艾登的房门就和其他任何人的房门一样，毫无特色，并且有点儿干净过头。丁骨花了两分钟窸窸窣窣地翻了艾登房门上的每一个角落，顶框上有一些灰尘，但是哪一处都没有色情小卡片，也没有记着应召女郎电话号码的便条，这多少令他有些失望。艾登的房门就和他本人一样天生像个性冷感似的。

丁骨又等了一分钟，敲了三次门，没有人回复他，隔着门屋子里头听上去一点儿动静也没有。他用一根铁丝把门把手上方的锁孔撬开了，花了他十来秒钟。他进到屋子里之后把门又重新阖上了，一步也没往里走，站在那儿掏出手机一点一点地解除屋里的警报设备。艾登的安全屋里静悄悄的，只有桌面上的手提笔电亮着指示灯，丁骨走过去把电击枪放到它旁边，它们紧挨在一起，并排坐在艾登的桌子上，像交情好几十年的老朋友。

艾登出门去了。丁骨转完房间后脱了鞋，盘着腿窝到房间最里侧的单人床上，它上面铺着一层带着褶皱的床单，枕头摸上去很柔软，但是冷冰冰的，他坐在床上等着艾登回来。一刻钟之后他觉得房间里有点儿冷，可能窗户或者门缝在漏风，他把空调打开了，继续蜷着腿在手机上打一款像素射击游戏。房间里暖和得很快，艾登也许自己动手改装过空调，它的瓦数感觉起来比好心的房东会给人配备的那种还要大。也有可能是房东喜欢艾登这一款，怀着各种不便明说的理由给他换了空调。丁骨觉得自己的猜测很正常，并且符合逻辑，后者的可能性占据的比重还要高一些。艾登总是惹古怪的家伙喜欢。

第二个钟头的时候丁骨在艾登的床上睡了一觉。他感到有点儿无聊。艾登的电话一直不通，或许是没电了，也可能艾登换了一个号码但没来得及告诉他，再不然就是艾登正在某种通讯信号无法到达的地方和某些身份不明的人进行某种以甩棍和M1911为主要媒介的友好交流。丁骨仰面躺在他的床上，用手机搜索了一会儿“私法制裁者”关键字，最新的一条消息是一个叫约兰迪·门啥啥的女人要给私法制裁者写一本书，研究他的“心理状况”和“由此引申出的现代人性问题”。丁骨感到有些生气，他眼睛盯着屏幕，对着新闻里约兰迪的照片竖中指，告诉它她有一双看上去像深海鱼的眼睛。做完这些后他关掉新闻页，把手机塞到艾登的枕头底下，摘掉目镜和帽子靠了上去。枕头散发着一点松木香和洗涤剂的味道。丁骨觉得自己躺在艾登的洗衣篮里。

艾登的单人床睡起来很舒适。丁骨睡得不错，同时做了许多稀奇古怪的梦。最后一个系列里他开着一辆敞篷车在高速路上狂奔，一个劲儿地踩着油门，飙到了大概一百多迈，因为他想追上在车前面跑的小动物。那是只个头适中的雪狐狸，毛色很漂亮，跑得也快。丁骨先是在混凝土路上追它，然后又到了一片很大的、亮得晃眼的沙漠，最后他被弄醒时，他正站在某个港口，跟人讨价还价，想要租一辆快艇继续追赶它。

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，脑子还停留在船店老板有个光秃秃的脑门上。他有一半脑子清醒了，另一半则没有。他说不清自己做梦的缘由。这些天来他的确一直追着艾登，物理意义上的那种，通过电缆和代理服务器的那种。丁骨感到自己的某种想法被拆穿了，那感觉起来并不好。他最后一次见到艾登的时候，艾登看上去很糟，精疲力尽、疲惫不堪。丁骨担心他会垮下去。他很年轻，至少在丁骨看来很年轻，一个人生活多年的经历令他比一般人更敏感。丁骨希望他没有经历那些，最好打从一开始就对编码之类的东西没兴趣。但他认识艾登的时机很晚。在艾登离开之后，他能做的一切就是在各种棘手玩意儿的间隙里追着艾登，偶尔窥视他的生活，确认他没有染上药瘾、没有产生严重的精神障碍，也没有死在什么莫名其妙的角落里。

极少的几次，丁骨感到自己的行为有点儿接近变态，或者跟踪狂。他每一次从监控屏幕里看见艾登时都这么想。有一次他自言自语着说出来了。“啊，妈的。”那次他盯着屏幕里艾登摆弄手机的模样说，有点儿怒气冲冲的，因为他从屏幕里看见了自己脸的倒影。“我感觉自己像个变态似的。”

托比亚斯从一台发出嗡嗡声的显示屏前抬起头，谨慎地看了他一眼。“想开点儿。没那么糟糕。大概。”他对丁骨说，声音就跟蚊子哼哼似的。“至少你没有追到他家里——你不会的，对吧？”

丁骨回过神，失魂落魄地把自己从这个场景里拔出来。他慢慢坐起身，有一半后背还靠在枕头上，眼睛盯着房间中央。他是被开门声弄醒的。艾登推门进来的时候一点儿也没顾忌到房间里可能有不速之客躺在他的床上睡觉——像个变态那样，他关门的动静也很大，用鞋跟磕了一下房门角落，它在他身后咣当一声关上了。

艾登拖着步子走到房间内部，鞋底在干燥的木地板上发出明显的拖曳声。他的帽子和外套上有一些雪花，围巾老实安分地埋在脖颈处，双手插着兜。他在离单人床不远的地方站定，侧着脸，没什么显著的表情，绿色的双眼像打量一只闯进房间取暖的巨型流浪犬那样打量丁骨。

“嗨。你好。晚上好。伙计。”隔了一会儿，丁骨磨蹭着说，他觉得自己脸上要被盯出一个洞。“你回来得可真够晚的。我要以为你不会回这间房子了，差点儿开车去北边那栋。哈哈。”

他干笑了几声。艾登动了一下，眼睛仍旧瞧着丁骨的方向，开始脱掉帽子、外套以及手套，将它们折了几下之后搁到桌前的椅背上。“我在监控上看到你了。”他对丁骨说，语速比平时慢，声音也很轻。“你闯进我的安全屋，关掉所有警报，为了在我的床上睡一觉？”

丁骨盯着他。“你在自己的安全屋里装摄像头。”他对艾登说。艾登没回答，只看了他一眼，默认似的沉默着走到一边，打开台灯，用四分之一张脸对着他。丁骨靠在他的床上，一动不动地望着他，有点儿想开一个玩笑。他想问艾登进行夜间活动的时候是不是也叫摄像头开着，在云端服务器里生成一段包含这些的影像资料。私法制裁者俱乐部的某些会员会很乐意出高价买它们。这个念头在丁骨脑袋里漂浮了几秒钟，接着他想起自己来找艾登的目的。他很庆幸自己嘴巴上的栓锁管事了一回。艾登的四分之一张脸看上去心情不错，他还不想冒险让艾登立刻把他从窗户里扔出去。他相信艾登的确有能力做到这一点，即使艾登垂着眼睛的样子看上去疲惫得要命。

“你想要什么？”艾登说，他坐在椅子上，分开膝盖朝后靠着自己的外套。“我看到你三点钟在下面停了车。你等了两个多小时？”

“我等了两个小时二十分钟。”丁骨说，他在艾登的注视下晃了晃腿。“现在是两个小时二十五分钟了。我有要紧事找你商量。”

艾登一言不发地盯着他看了一会儿。他们都没说话，屋子里静得要命。艾登坐在明亮的、橙黄色的灯光底下，看上去很居家，白色的毛线衣覆盖在他的皮肤上，卷起几个毛球的袖口有点儿泛旧，令他看上去更像活生生的真人。丁骨望着他，察觉自己内心有一部分为时隔多日见到艾登感到高兴。尽管艾登眼睛下面有一圈很浓的黑色，并且脸颊比他们最后一次见面时凹下去了一点。至少他看起来还算健康。

“我有点儿困。”过了几秒钟，艾登说，他一只手平放在大腿上，手指尖正冲着丁骨的方向。“你吃晚饭了吗？我有十个小时没吃东西了。”

丁骨眨着眼看他。“啊，你。”他说，结巴之外还停顿了很长时间。他感觉自己坐在艾登伪装成床的审讯台上。“你想吃什么？”他对艾登说，“我在来的路上看到一家甜甜圈店，招牌上写着皮科罗什么东西的。你喜欢甜甜圈吗？”

艾登掏出手机，荧白色的光照在他的下巴上，他从那上面瞧了丁骨一眼。“我喜欢你帮我付餐钱和给外卖员的小费。”他用拇指点着屏幕说，浅色的眼珠里有一片很亮的光点。丁骨发现他说这话的时候嘴巴上的线条轻轻抿在一起，鼻梁和脸颊的线条看上去却有些懒洋洋的。“你对番茄、洋葱、蒜、乳酪、猪肉过敏吗？”

“不。”丁骨回答，顽强地抵抗着自己想咽口水的喉头反应。他的肚子的确很饿，可能这是他感到有点儿忧郁的主要原因。他望着订外卖的艾登和艾登垂下去的深褐色眼睫毛——它们又长又卷，觉得自己像一只带着钱包的、饿坏了的拉布拉多。

艾登低着头，坐在他对面拨通一个电话，点了一些焗饭、果汁和牛油果沙拉，还有其他的什么东西，但丁骨没留神听。艾登对着餐厅的接线员自称托尼·史密斯，留联系方式时报了丁骨在用的那支手机号码。丁骨隐隐约约地注意到了这个，他的脑子变得有点迟钝，注意力多半都在艾登青色的胡茬和疲倦的神情上。他瞧得出艾登一个人过得并不好。

“你要去哪？”过了一会儿，丁骨开口问道，他带着一种不明显的后悔情绪盯着艾登。“别走，坐下。拜托。我有正经事儿跟你谈。”

艾登已经挂断电话并且站了起来，把手机放到桌上，紧挨着丁骨的电击枪。他擦着单人床的床沿往房间深处走，两只眼睛散漫地盯着斜下方的地板。他经过丁骨面前时，丁骨闻到一些火药和泥土混在一起的味道。

“冲澡。”艾登说，就像没听见丁骨的后半截话似的。他解除警备和戒心之后走起路来慢吞吞的，肩膀略微歪向一边，像是白天一直从事某种需要负重的劳工活计。丁骨冲着他的背影嘟囔了几句，他也没回头，似乎认定眼下丁骨的正经事没有洗澡那么重要。

“小混蛋。”丁骨对着他的后脑勺说，从鼻子里哼哼着，拧着胳膊肘在屁股后面的兜里找钱包。“要不是我，你早挨揍了。”


	2. Chapter 2

克拉拉的葬礼过后，丁骨在某个冷飕飕的清晨去见过她一回。他一个人悄无声息地蹲在她的墓碑前喝一小瓶黑啤。当时墓园里下雨了，他还记得自己尝到发酵酒花和雨水的味道，但他记不清那究竟比平时更加好喝还是难喝一点。

克拉拉死后，有那么一阵子，丁骨觉得他们有责任、义务、随便什么，他觉得他们应当埋葬她。但那时他们都忙得要命，尤其是艾登，丁骨怀疑过也许他得一个人干这些善后工作。他希望艾登不会死在半路上，尽管艾登看上去一副不在意这个的模样。出于某种怪异的原因，他始终坚信埋葬克拉拉这件事该由艾登或者他，又或者他们共同完成。在碉堡的时候，克拉拉和他有过一些没头没尾的对话，隔着很多硬盘接线和一大堆显示屏。她对着他谈论一大堆关于艾登的东西，艾登还当收尾人时候的几次经历，DedSec成员中流传的那些都市传说，以及一点点艾登的家人。那时丁骨瞧着她，发觉她也许会做一些错事。克拉拉非常年轻，年轻人总喜欢做傻乎乎的决定。他只觉得在那之前他们肯定来得及做些什么。事实是他们没有。艾登和他都是。

克拉拉的继父和她的哥哥给她办了葬礼。丁骨从不知道她有在世的家人，他们令他有些惊讶，并且花了一点时间思考为什么他一直下意识地认为克拉拉是个举目无亲的孤儿。也许因为她不谈论自己的亲人，但他们这类人大多都这个德性，克拉拉一定有什么地方跟他们不一样。

丁骨没能得出这个问题的答案。他在想通之前就喝光了啤酒，细小的、冷冰冰的雨水顺着他的额头流到他眼睛里，他隔着那些水汽盯着克拉拉白色的墓碑。有人在那上面放了一枝绑着丝带的欧月，它已经湿透了，层层叠叠的红色花瓣显出明显的衰败模样。丁骨摸了摸它柔软的表面，它在他手底下细微地发着颤，像只花栗鼠或者性情温和的小刺猬。

搬离碉堡之后，丁骨试着联系过艾登。他给艾登发了一封邮件，一件短消息，并且打了几通电话，它们都像沉进北冰洋海底的铁达尼号似的没引起一点儿反应。他希望自己这些行为看上去像是普通朋友会做的那样，某种意义上来说他的确是，他做这些只想知道艾登现在是不是还好。但艾登从没回答过他。他们的合作关系断裂得像暴晒之下干透了的橡皮圈。

丁骨放弃了。他说服自己那么做，并且成功了大约一刻钟。然后失败了。他第一次定位艾登是在某个雾气很重的晚上，临近午夜，他在屏幕上看到艾登站在南部卡拉麦特河的河岸边上，冲着黑漆漆的河水一动也不动，像座被钉在湿漉漉草地上的铜像。丁骨看到艾登棕色的脑袋垂在桥灯下头，静悄悄的，大半张脸都埋在围巾里，因此丁骨看不清他的表情，也听不见他的声音。

艾登在河岸边站了五分钟左右，也有可能更长，只是丁骨没看到。艾登离开那儿的时候经过仅有的一台监控底下，抬头看了它一眼，露在外面的眼部没什么大动静。丁骨绷着下巴跟屏幕里的艾登对视了半秒钟，或者四分之一秒，总之那很短暂。之后他从显示屏前站起身，去给自己煮了一壶闻起来像止痛胶囊里粉末味道的咖啡，回到座位上的时候艾登已经找了一辆红色的敞篷福特。丁骨窝在硬邦邦的椅垫上，就着咖啡观赏艾登一路超速回到布里奇波特的安全屋。那一整个晚上他都不必要的异常清醒。


	3. Chapter 3

丁骨拎着外卖纸盒回到房间里时，艾登已经从浴室里出来了。他全身都散发着暖和的水汽，头发湿哒哒的，紧贴着头皮，颜色看上去比平时更深。他穿着运动衫和一条裤腿很宽的牛仔裤，靠在离门口很远的窗边，眼睛盯着手机。窗玻璃外头的路灯光亮照在他侧脸上，在他鼻子和嘴巴下面留下很多阴影。丁骨走到他面前，晃了晃外卖盒，它发出一阵咚咚的沉闷响声，艾登动也不动，只冲着丁骨伸出一只手。“给我沙拉。”他头也不抬地说，听上去像“请你把沙拉递给我，谢谢”的简略版本。可能只有这样丁骨才能忍住对着他翻个白眼。

之后十分钟艾登都坐在那儿，挨着手边的空调暖风，带着一阵水果香精洗发水的味道吃东西。他嘴巴里含着叉子，边咀嚼边用空闲的手指点着手机屏幕。房间里一点儿其他动静都没有，丁骨闷声不响地吃艾登给他点的番茄肉酱焗饭，在吞咽的间隙里，他听到艾登牙齿碾碎生菜叶的响动，那令他感到有点奇妙。他并不反感自己处在艾登制造出的这个空间里，尽管整个过程中，艾登看上去基本上忘记了丁骨还在他房间里，并且几分钟前刚帮他付过小费以及晚餐钱。

吃完沙拉和面条之后，艾登拿着餐具进到厨房里。丁骨听见水龙头被拧开的声音和哗哗的水流，他在艾登待在厨房的空档里出门，把纸盒丢进楼下的公用垃圾桶。天色已经全黑了，丁骨抬头时既没看见月亮，也没看见星星，只有高耸着的、光线暗淡的路灯。顺着它的方向，丁骨能从楼下认出艾登的房间。他迎着冷风盯着它看了一会儿，它跟左边和右边相邻的房间都一样，没一点儿特殊的地方。从外表上他看不出它们的差别。

半分钟之后，丁骨回到房间里。艾登已经挪了地方，现在他坐在床上，差不多就是丁骨之前窝着的那一小片区域。房间里还是开着空调，空气变得很热，艾登头发上的水珠也消散得很快。他在单人床上蜷着腿，手机搁在脚踝附近，丁骨关上门之后，他朝着丁骨一声不响地、飞快地丢了一个易拉罐。

丁骨接住它了。一罐沉甸甸的墨菲黑啤，它的表面上有一层薄薄的冰霜，几个艾登印上去的指印。“我不知道你有个冷藏柜。”丁骨说。他坐到桌前，弯着手指撬开拉环，它严实地贴合在金属表皮上。

“可能那是我住在这里的最大原因。”艾登回答。他的易拉罐是开着的，开口冒着点儿白色的寒气。他从那上面静静地打量着丁骨。丁骨猜测公寓楼的房东的确喜欢艾登。当艾登还住在猫头鹰旅馆时，他过得比流浪汉更糟糕，并且旅馆老板也不待见他。至少在这间房子里，丁骨没有看到一整墙的剪报、新闻页，和很多明显是偷拍的人面相片。这个房间暖和又舒适，周围也很安静，看上去它把艾登照顾得很好。

丁骨想起他们第一次见面时也喝了酒。他记不清那是威士忌还是白兰地，也有可能是些廉价的、泡沫稀少的苦味啤酒，他给艾登接连不停地倒了一杯又一杯，艾登看上去酒量不好，但他把它们全喝了，最后用散着光的眼珠一眨不眨地瞧着丁骨。他的样子有点儿一意孤行，那让丁骨觉得不对劲。艾登不像先前找过他的那些人。丁骨发觉自己或许无法顺利叫他从那儿滚开。

丁骨停下来，捏着啤酒罐喝了两口，它冷冰冰的，口感很涩，混杂着一点麦芽和焦糖味道。艾登就在离他不远的地方，双手交叉在膝盖附近，中间握着易拉罐。他的肩膀朝下塌着，后背也有点儿弯，他走神似的盯着丁骨，像是在思考。丁骨望着他的时候，他的脖子和锁骨从V字形的领口露出来，很大一片。他的皮肤比丁骨以往认知的要白一些，脸部的轮廓也不那么深刻。这样看上去，他长得的确不大像典型的美国人。丁骨想不通自己为什么没有更早地意识到这一点。

艾登动了动，从床上滑了下去，光着脚往厨房走。他回来的时候手里原先的那罐墨菲已经不见了，新的一罐还没开封，他拎着它重新攀回了床单上面，动作敏捷并且灵巧。他坐在那儿，手指在易拉罐表面上来回敲打，啪嚓一声叩开顶上的拉环。他的绿眼睛缓慢地在丁骨身上打转。

丁骨感觉自己被看穿了一点。但也有可能那仅仅是错觉，无论是哪一种，他都产生了一点不自在。“我多待了几天。”他说，“有点儿事，乱七八糟的，你知道。”

艾登点了点头。“乱七八糟的。”他重复道，“我以为你回波尼去了。你会回波尼去，对吗？”

“对。”丁骨说。他现在不大想跟艾登对视。“啊，不对。不完全是。我打算在城区里找个地方待，梅德麦尔附近什么的。我们还没找好据点。”

“‘我们’。”艾登说。他说这话的时候眉毛挑高了一点，眼睛也侧了过去。“我没向任何人透露碉堡的情况，”他说，“你们可以继续使用那里。那本来就是你的地方。”

丁骨放下易拉罐。“对，没错。”他说，“那本来就是我的地方。我差点儿忘了。”

艾登没再说话。他的目光再次垂了下去。丁骨闭上嘴。觉得整件事情都像是狗屎。整件事情包含两个人，艾登不算在内，所以基本上可能只有丁骨像狗屎。他感到有点儿绝望。如果他不开口，艾登就没法子搞清他表现得怪里怪气地究竟是在打什么主意。他以为自己的嘴巴百分之百地理解了这个情况。但他说的话就是像狗屎。

“我想知道你想不想跟我们一起。”隔了一会儿，丁骨闷声说。他用一种沉底的石头般的目光瞧着艾登。“托比亚斯，你，跟我。”他说，“奎恩有个儿子，一个混球，你知道的。托比亚斯前几天找到他和旧金山帮派有点儿来往。你来吗？”

艾登磨着下嘴唇望着他，顿了几秒钟，像在掂量。“我以为他讨厌我。”艾登说，“我拿枪对着他的脑门，侮辱他，揍了他。你们喜欢内部问题？”

丁骨放开罐子，开始搓自己的手掌。“不，不是那样。”他说，“你是说托比亚斯。他不讨厌你，他喜欢你。”他冲着艾登摊开手掌，因为艾登飞快地、显著地露出一种不信任神情。“——可能不到我喜欢你的程度。我的意思是，你们不会有内部问题。”

他闭上嘴，觉得自己搞砸了。艾登没什么特别大的反应，手指还松垮地搁在啤酒罐上，表情也很正常。但丁骨肯定自己搞得很砸。有那么一秒钟左右，他的脑子决定他应该拿好自己的所有东西，下楼回到车里，然后用一种疯狂的速度离开艾登的公寓楼。之后的一秒钟它改了主意，想叫他对着艾登干脆地问问，看看艾登是不是知道这些天来他那点儿跟踪狂似的举动，以及目前他到底陷在一个怎样的境地里。

艾登默不作声地坐着。丁骨等了很长时间。他的某一部分想要艾登告诉他这码子事儿很诡异，他喜欢艾登的方式也不大对头。至少丁骨的普通朋友们没有向他透露过他们想和他接吻、想抚摸他的皮肤，或者想和他做爱的念头。他觉得自己像个自私的、无与伦比的大蠢货。并且可能还有点儿可悲。他邀请艾登的理由一点儿也不客观，他觉得自己蠢透了。

艾登还在看他，消瘦的身体沐浴在光线和丁骨的目光下面，看起来有点儿漫不经心。丁骨没发现自己走神了，他认为自己还坐在那儿，拧着下巴继续思考些乱糟糟的东西。例如艾登的眼睛从正面看上去是镉绿色的，而不是墨绿，他转动眼珠的时候里面细小的光丝也跟着变换角度。然后他回过神，察觉自己离艾登很近，艾登没有往后退，也没有向另一侧避开。他把手放到艾登的颈侧，俯下身去贴着他的嘴唇，他也没有迅捷、狠厉地揍在丁骨脸颊上。艾登静悄悄的，仰着脸和他接吻。

丁骨有点儿紧张。他的手指内侧贴在艾登的颈部动脉上，摸到艾登平稳而规律的脉搏。艾登像他们这么做过几百回那样，眯着眼睛，用舌尖舔他的口腔。丁骨听到他的呼吸声，他在亲吻的间隙里从丁骨嘴边汲取空气，两只手朝后撑在床单上。艾登的啤酒和手机都不见了，或许放在丁骨身后，但他没回过头去确认。艾登喉咙里发出轻微而低沉的呻吟，向后倒下去，手指有力地按在他的脖子后面，后背陷进床单里时把丁骨朝自己拉下来。

丁骨希望自己没有表现得兴奋过头。他感觉自己体温升高了，掌心发热。他说服自己那是因为室内温度过高。“我一直跟踪你。”他对艾登说，尴尬并且对自己感到失望。艾登冰凉的手指摸着他的脖子和下巴，力道很轻，像摸一只并不凶狠的野生动物。“我是说一直。像个变态那样。”

艾登摸了摸他的耳朵。“像个变态。”他对丁骨说，语气很一本正经。他又吻了丁骨一次，在嘴角附近。丁骨吸着气脱掉他的运动衫，亲吻他的喉结、锁骨和小腹，在他胸部留下很多唾液。艾登的呼吸很急，手指抓进丁骨的头发里。丁骨拽掉他的裤子、爬下去给他口交时，他断断续续地念叨丁骨的名字，喘着气叫他“雷”。丁骨含着他的阴茎，用口水打湿它、舔弄它。它彻底硬了，顶在丁骨舌头和喉咙之间。他感到自己可能有点儿脸红，艾登叫他的名字时听上去很色情，他可能硬得比艾登还厉害。

“操。”他含糊地小声骂了一句。艾登比他小十多岁，当他们滚上床之后，他却显得像是自制力更差、更不得体的那一个似的。他希望自己回到上面时显得很镇静，最好显得非常泰然自若，一点儿也没被艾登蹭过他脸颊的大腿搞得心神不宁。他顺着艾登平坦的胸腔攀上去，艾登的手指在他腰带上轻轻划拉着。他在看到丁骨的脸之后眨了眨眼睛，飞快地勾了一下嘴角，手指搁进腰带扣里咔哒一声将它解开来。丁骨开始变得有点儿绝望，并且自尊受挫。他直起身，假装自己毫不紧张地甩掉腰带。

艾登自始至终话都不多。他呻吟时声音很低，也很短暂。丁骨慢慢插进他身体时，他发出一点类似受伤的动静，不太明显，但看上去不舒服。丁骨退出来，用手指沾了更多的医用凡士林涂在那附近，伸进去叫他更好地适应。那很有用，第二次尝试时，艾登用手掌按压着丁骨的脖子，半阖着眼睛在他耳边低声呻吟。“这很舒服。”艾登含糊地说，嗓音有点儿沙哑，神志也不像平时那么清楚。丁骨缓慢地、小心地在他肠道里抽插，握着他的腰防止他的脑袋磕到床头。他又叫了几遍丁骨的名字，伴随着很多的喘息声，“雷。”他说，发音很不连贯。他把一只腿搁到了丁骨光裸的后背上。

丁骨觉得自己脑袋不大清醒。他一只手放在艾登贴着他的大腿上，阴茎插在艾登的穴口里。射精的冲动一直压迫着他的血管，过于强烈以至于令他的脊背发酸、呼吸艰难。他放开艾登的大腿时看到几个深红色的指印，印在内侧，他一直没发现自己抓着艾登时那么用力。

艾登在他之前射了。呻吟着、后背弓起，他在丁骨的手里射精，飞溅的液体大多数都落到他自己的胸膛上，一小部分沾在丁骨手掌的虎口附近。丁骨俯下身和他接吻。艾登舔他牙龈的动作和刚刚射在他手里的景象令他想射在艾登身体里。他没有戴套子，他们的性爱准备很糟糕，他不确定艾登想不想要他这么做。

“我想射了。”他小声说，嗓音发哑，吻着艾登的嘴角。艾登模糊地应了一声。“嗯。”他哼哼着回答，射过之后变得有些懒散。他将一只手放到丁骨的后腰，按着那儿往自己身上压。丁骨放开他，连续而快速地在他穴口中抽插了几下。他紧贴着艾登射在了里面。

*

做过爱之后，艾登显得很懒洋洋的。他重新冲了澡，时间没有之前那么长，回到房间之后直接扑进床垫里。丁骨坐在窗户旁边抽烟，开着一条缝，他把烟圈吹到窗户外面。他只穿了牛仔裤和一件很薄的背心，夜风吹在他额头和露在外面的皮肤上，有点儿冷。掐掉烟之后，他关上窗户，从室内闻到一些沐浴露和很轻的焦油味道。艾登盘着腿坐在床上看手机，丁骨帮他换了新床单。他坐在那儿的时候，整个脖颈都从敞开的领口露出来，丁骨在他侧颈上看到很多性爱痕迹。那叫他很快地移开了目光。

过了一会儿，艾登放下手机，拽着羽毛被陷进枕头里。他一句话也没说，背对着丁骨，半湿的头发贴在脖子后面。他在丁骨向他搭话时打了个很大的哈欠。

“你要睡了？”丁骨说。他感到不可思议，并且觉得自己一辈子也摸不清艾登脑子里想什么玩意儿。“现在？哈喽？”

艾登从鼻子里回答了一声。“你可以用浴室。”他带着很重的鼻音咕哝道，听上去困得要命。他仍旧没有回过头搭理丁骨，并且又打了一个哈欠。“明早八点钟叫我。”艾登缓慢地、没精打采地说，“我的车丢了，或者坏了。我们开你的车走。”

END


End file.
